Hollywood Troubles
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: When Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garett, and Delia are descovered by televison producers they are given the opportunitie of a life time; To star in their own television show! Join the IDDI gang as they journey to Hollywood and deal with the up's and down's of fame. Rated T (In Case) Jogan/Larett - Lindy/OC & Logan/OC. (Trailer Now Gone)(Chapter 11: Confession Part 2 - Now Up!) COMPLETE!
1. What Happened

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are AWESOME! What's best is I updated a lot earlier then I said, I had some free time here on vacation and we have the iPad so I said why not! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

* * *

Chapter 2

What Happened

Tom Himmel and Josh Silverstein gasped as they walked through the door to work on a Monday morning. There in front of them, their entire set was tossed around and messed up. But the worst part was that their cast members we're ticked off at one another.

What cast members may you ask? Well the cast members were named Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garett, and Delia and they were all angry with one another at the moment. They had somehow ruined the set of their new tv show called I Didn't Do It.

"What happened in here!?" Tom asked in shock as they walked up to the group.

"Ask Logan it's all his fault!" Lindy yelled as she glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I didn't do it!" Logan shouted in defense. "Garett was the cause of this!" Logan added.

"What!? Don't try to pin this on me, I know for sure that I didn't do it!" Garett yelled.

"Guy's stop fighting!" Delia said as she got in the middle of the circle the group formed.

"Stay out of this!" Lindy, Logan and Garett all yelled as Delia glared at them.

Both television producers watched as the group of friends and their new cast members argued back and forth. Sure they got into situations and did wacky things to get out of them but fighting was never good and right now it was bad for them to be fighting.

In fact, it was always bad for them to fight. They were friends, basically family, and now cast members. Well maybe; if they can explain why the room is upside down, and why half the Disney stars they knew were standing off to the side of the room scared.

"Here's the deal; we need an explanation and we need it now." Josh explained instantly.

"Do we have too!?" Jasmine asked. "It's a really long story." Jasmine added with a frown.

"Yes, you either tell us, or this show is cancelled, one or the other!" Tom stated suddenly.

"Fine, then I guess I'll start, since I always do." Lindy explained as she stepped forward.

"Okay; were waiting; whenever you're ready." Josh stated with interest.

"Yes please do tell so I don't have too." Logan added as Lindy rolled her eyes.

"Well it all started the morning of the day you guy's discovered us..." Lindy began.

_Flashback _

**_Lindy's Pov_**

_The halls of DITKA High School were crowded this morning as I tried to push my past other students to get to my locker. So when I finally arrived I already annoyed with how my morning was, let's just say it didn't start out so well since Logan was being a jerk!_

_As I thought about my annoying twin brother I angrily threw my book bag into my locker and began to grab my books. But when I had my books together there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned ready to yell at whoever was bothering my when I saw Jasmine._

_"Woah; I would hate to be the one you're mad at girl." Jasmine stated with a frown._

_"I know right!" I stated back, she could tell I was mad but my tone and by my face._

_"Let me guess it was Logan right? He did something to you didn't he!?" Jasmine asked._

_"No it's Sherri, turns out she's back today!" I yelled in frustration and worry._

_"Oh girl that is bad news." Jasmine said as I nodded and bit my lip._

_"Yeah and who knows what she's going to do when she see's me again." Lindy added._

_"Well all you have to do is be the better person." Jasmine said with a smile._

_"Who needs to be the better person for what?" Sherri asked as Jasmine and I jumped._

_"Sherri...hi..." Jasmine said with a nervous tone._

_"Hi, hi Ja-s-mine! It's so nice to see you again!" Sherri said with a smile and kindness._

_"AHHHH you're back!" I shouted as soon as I turned back around and saw Sherri._

_"Yeah I am ans it's good too be back, and it's nice to see you again Lindy." Sherri said._

_"Hu?" I asked in confusion as Sherri smiled._

_"Anyway I have to go to class now, lot's to catch up on now, bye." Sherri finished._

_Jasmine and I watched as Sherri walked away and the bell rang for our morning classes to start. So we both said goodbye and headed to our own classes. However as I walked by myself to class I was tapped on the shoulder again and Sherri was soon in front of me._

_Instantly I was nervous. The way she was looking at me as we stood in there in the hall made me know she wasn't over what happened between us, this wasn't going to end well. But the only thing that confused me was that she was still smiling at me the whole time._

_"What do you want Sherri?" I asked as I looked at her with fright._

_"For you to pay for what you did to me!" Sherri laughed as I looked at her in shock._

_"Hu!? I thought you were nice again!" I yelled in shock, she hadn't changed at all._

_"Watch you're back Watson cause I'm about to steal all you're friends and you're brother!" Sherri yelled as she walked passed me with an evil laugh._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks so much for reading please remember to REVIEW chapter there will hopefully be up sooner then this one, if not it will be up soon anyway! So yeah thanks again and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. The Confusion

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews it means so much I'm glad you all like this story! Anyway as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Confusion

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

_What do you want Sherri?" I asked as I looked at her with fright._

_"For you to pay for what you did to me!" Sherri laughed as I looked at her in shock._

_"Hu!? I thought you were nice again!" I yelled in shock, she hadn't changed at all._

_"Watch you're back Watson cause I'm about to steal all you're friends and you're brother!" Sherri yelled as she walked passed me with an evil laugh._

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

"Okay first question; who's Sherri and why is she important to this story?" Tom asked.

"Sherri is Lindy's enemy in school." Logan explained as Tom nodded in understandment.

"Right; secondly what happened after that?" Tom asked again with interest.

"Yeah and how does it all lead to our studio being a mess!?" Josh questioned with a look.

"Were getting there." Garett stated with annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! I'd watch you're attitude young man, we can fire you." Josh said with warning.

"Sorry." Garett apologized with a small smile.

"Anyway can someone please go on with the story; what happened next?" Josh asked.

"I'll tell on." Delia said with an eye roll as she sent Lindy a look. "Later that day at lunch Lindy tried to tell us what happened with Sherri." Delia began...

_Flashback_

_**Delia's Pov**_

_I was sitting at our lunch table with Garett, Logan, and Jasmine talking about recent events that happened in our lives like always. Lindy came up to us with sadness._

_"What's up Lindy?" I asked. "You look sadder then a rider without it's horse." I added._

_"Let me guess; you're nana's visiting?" Logan asked with a laugh as I sent him a look._

_"Yes but that's not the issue, Lindy is, now what's wrong Lindy?" I explained and asked._

_"Sherri is what's wrong; she threatened me again!" Lindy stated as she sat down._

_"Like she would do that; Lindy she apologized to you remember?" Garett asked._

_"I know; but I also know what she said to me!" Lindy added as she sent us a look_

_"Well what did she say?" Logan asked with interest as he turned to her._

_"She told me that I was going to pay for what I did." Lindy said again with a frown._

_"Like Sherri would say that, she is nothing like that at all." Garett defended._

_"What!?" Me, Lindy, Logan, and Jasmine asked him in shock._

_"You heard me, maybe she finally changed, can't you people give her a try!?" Garett asked in annoyance as he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria._

_"Okay I don't know about you guys but Garett is off his rockers." I said with a look._

_"Delia!" Lindy, Logan, and Jasmine cried in annoyance as I sighed and shook my head._

_"That saying was me, not my nana." I defended with a glare._

_"She's right; not everything she says when her nana visits is from her nana." Jasmine added as Lindy nodded in agreement._

_"Whatever...so who's gonna find out what's up with Garett?" I asked with wonder. _

_"Not me!" Me, Jasmine, and Logan yelled at the same time as Lindy groaned._

_"Oh come on guy that wasn't even fair!" Lindy exclaimed._

_"Sorry Lin, but it's you're turn, I talked to him last time he was upset." Logan explained._

_"Fine I'll go talk to Garett." Lindy said as she stood up and walked out the room. _

_As Lindy walked out of the cafeteria, I looked at Logan and Jasmine who just shrugged. So I turned and went back to eating my food and thought about my own life._

_End of Flashback_

"Wait; so you guys didn't even care that I was upset at the time!?" Garett asked with hurt as he looked at everyone in shock.

"Of course we cared Garett; we were just shocked that you were defending Sherri." Lindy stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay before you two start a fight, what happened next?" Josh asked with interest still.

"Yeah what was wrong with mouthy boy over there?" Tom asked as he pointed to Garett.

"Hey!" Garett said in defense. "I apologized, I was just mad." Garett explained.

"Whatever who's gonna tell the story? next?" Tom asked as he looked at the group.

"I will." Lindy said with a smile. "After I got up to go find Garett..." Lindy began again.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Thanks so much for reading told ya this chapter would come faster then the last. Anyway chapter four will be up soon so thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Shocking Love

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! So as normal I own nothing from IDDI and I promise after the next two chapters the story will move more I promise, so ENJOY this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Shocking Love

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

"Okay before you two start a fight, what happened next?" Josh asked with interest still.

"Yeah what was wrong with mouthy boy over there?" Tom asked as he pointed to Garett.

"Hey!" Garett said in defense. "I apologized, I was just mad." Garett explained.

"Whatever who's gonna tell the story next?" Tom asked as he looked at the group.

"I will." Lindy said with a smile. "After I got up to go find Garett..." Lindy began again.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Lindy's Pov_**

_I walked away from the group with a little bit of a frown and annoyance. Sure they were my friends but sometimes they did bug the crap out of me but I still loved them anyway._

_As I walked down the hall I looked around for Garett hoping to find him before the bell rung. When I did find him he was at his locker, kissing Sherri! I marched over to him._

_"Garett! What the heck!?" I yelled as I stormed up to him and Sherri. _

_"Oh um...hi Lindy." Garett said with a small smile and nervousness. _

_"What is this!? Why are you kissing...that!?" I asked in shock as I gestured to Sherri._

_"You haven't told her or you're friends yet?" Sherri asked with a pout as she frowned._

_"No he hasn't, and since I know; you need to get away from him!" I stated._

_"How about you make me Watson!?" Sherri questioned as she got up all in my face._

_"Guys please don't fight." Garett said as he looked at us with worry._

_"Why shouldn't we? Garett you know I can't stand her at all." I explained with a glare._

_"I know but she asked me out and well, I said yes." Garett explained as well._

_"Yeah and we were really hopping you'd be okay with this." Sherri added with a smile._

_"Why should I be? Give me one good reason." I said with a glare once more._

_"Because you're one of my best friends and you should be happy for me." Garett stated._

_I stood there in shock at his sudden saying. Even though it was true I couldn't help but what to smack him right then and there for even thinking about going out with Sherri. _

_However I held myself back and turned away from them and began to head to my next class. As I walked away I frowned to myself and decided to talk to no one at the time._

_End of Flashback_

"Well now we know why she was upset and mad the whole day." Jasmine said with a look.

"Wait you wanted to hit me?" Garett asked in shock as he looked at Lindy.

"Can you blame me?" Lindy asked. "What would you do if you were me?" Lindy said.

"Is this a trick question?" Logan asked as Lindy glared at him.

"Look that doesn't explain anything why our set is upside down." Josh said with a frown.

"Yeah all it shows is that you kids have drama, that's it." Tom added with annoyance.

"What happened next? You know before we discovered you kids." Josh asked with wonder.

"Yeah who's gonna tell the story on?" Tom asked as he looked at all the kids.

"I will." Logan said as he stepped in front of everyone. "After school we all meet at our hang out Rumble Juice and Lindy was upset and not talking at all..." Logan began.

_Flashback_

**_Logan's Pov_**

_I walked into Rumble Juice after school that day and noticed that my twin sister Lindy and my friends Delia and Jasmine were sitting on our favorite blue couch. So I walked over._

_When I arrived I was greeted by everyone except Lindy who was quieter then ever, and Garett who was no where to be seen. Instantly I knew something was wrong all together._

_"Okay Lindy are you sick?" I asked with worry._

_"No why!?" Lindy asked with a little bit of offense. _

_"Because you haven't said one word to me since I arrived." I explained with a look._

_"Now that you mention it, she hasn't said a word since after lunch." Jasmine added._

_"Is something wrong?" Delia asked with worry as we all looked at her with confusion._

_"Noooo - nothing is wrong except for the fact that Garett is dating my worst enemy!"_

_"What!?" Delia, Jasmine, and I asked in shock; Garett had a girlfriend!? _

_"Garett has a girlfriend!?" Jasmine asked in confusion and shock._

_"Yeah and it's Sherri." Lindy said with annoyance._

_"Why would he date her? He knows what happened between you two." Jasmine added. _

_"That's what I'm saying!" Lindy shouted as she jumped up. _

_"Okay firstly calm down; secondly maybe she has changed." I explained with a smile._

_"What!? You're on her side now!?" Lindy asked in anger as she turned to me._

_"No I'm not on her side, I'm on no one's side, I'm just saying she might have change." _

_"Ugh! I can't believe you're on her side!" Lindy yelled as she stormed out of Rumble Juice._

_"I'm on no one's side!" I yelled back after as I sat down with anger and annoyance._

_Delia and Jasmine looked at me with worry and concern. They knew Lindy and I fought sometimes and honestly none of our friends liked it when we did and honestly I didn't either._

_They looked at me with a aren't-you-going-to-talk-to-her look and I rolled my eyes. Finally I stood up and I began to head home knowing she might be there; hopefully..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Two flashback's in one chapter this time, and I know this story isn't moving very much but it will after a few more chapters. I promise so bare with me! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter five will come soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. The Discovery

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter I love you all, sorry for the few days of waiting I had to stay away from the iPad cause I was getting head achs but now I'm not so yeah! :) Also I'm using an iPad since I'm on vacation and it's taking longer so yeah. Anyway as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter five! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Discovery

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

_"Okay firstly calm down; secondly maybe she has changed." I explained with a smile._

_"What!? You're on her side now!?" Lindy asked in anger as she turned to me._

_"No I'm not on her side, I'm on no one's side, I'm just saying she might have change."_

_"Ugh! I can't believe you're on her side!" Lindy yelled as she stormed out of Rumble Juice._

_"I'm on no one's side!" I yelled back after as I sat down with anger and annoyance._

_Delia and Jasmine looked at me with worry and concern. They knew Lindy and I fought sometimes and honestly none of our friends liked it when we did and honestly I didn't either._

_They looked at me with a aren't-you-going-to-talk-to-her look and I rolled my eyes. Finally I stood up and I began to head home knowing she might be there; hopefully..._

* * *

"At least now we know why they were fighting when we arrived." Tom said with a laugh.

"Yeah and it was all because Lindy was being a brat." Logan stated with annoyance.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me! Garett caused this!" Lindy yelled in defense.

"Whatever can one of you contuine with the story before these two fight!?" Josh asked.

"I can!" Jasmine called with a smile.

"Good I don't want to talk at the moment anymore." Lindy said with thought.

"Anyway after those two fought we went back to school for the night..." Jasmine began.

_Flashback_

**_Jasmine's Pov_**

_Logan, Delia, and I arrived back at DITKA High for the football game tonight to support Garett. As we walked, Logan still tried to figure out why Lindy had snapped at him earlier._

_As we walked to the otherside of the school where we the gym was to meet up with Garett. We were also hoping that Lindy would show up tonight and not be upset._

_"Hey guys over here!" Garett called as he waved to us._

_"Hey Garett ready for the game?" I asked with a smile as he nodded, he looked at us._

_"Where's Lindy?" Garett asked with a frown. "Is she coming?" He asked again._

_"I'm sure she'll show up Garett no need to worry; she always does." Logan explained._

_"Yeah and besides she would never miss one of you're games." I added as Delia nodded._

_"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late; I lost track of time." Lindy said as we all turned to her._

_"Doing what?" Logan asked with a small laugh._

_"Homework; which is something you should try." Lindy stated as we all laughed._

_"Are you still mad at me?" Logan asked. "Because if you are; then that's lame." He said._

_"No I'm not mad." Lindy said as she smiled. "And I'm sorry for earlier." She added._

_"Okay I forgive you!" Logan said as Lindy jumped and clapped her hands._

_"Anyway I have to go guys; got to get ready for the game!" Garett exclaimed instantly._

_"Good luck Garett we know you'll do well." I stated with a smile._

_"Thanks Jasmine and everyone, see you after the game." Garett said again as he left._

_As soon as Garett was gone we all headed towards the exit of the school to the football field. Once we were in we got food and drinks and found a seat in the bleachers. _

_Soon the game started and we all cheered Garett on as best and as loud as we could. But the only problem was that Sherri joined us halfway through the game and that was bad._

_End of Flashback_

"Wait so why was this bad?" Josh asked with interest.

"Because all she and Lindy did the whole time was send daggers!" Delia explained.

"Oh but what does this have to do with the story?" Josh asked again with confusion.

"Don't you remember? We discovered them at the football game!" Tom explained again.

"Right." Josh said. "But what happened before we found you?" Josh asked.

"Well after the game I came to find my friends and Sherri..." Garett began again.

_Flashback_

**_Garett's Pov_**

_When the game was finished I ran out the door with my team and clapped my friends hands like I did every game. Once again we won, and I was so happy about it._

_As soon as I changed in the locker room's and listened to the coach I left and found all my friends and even Sherri in front of the gates waiting for me. They all hugged me!_

_"You all know I'm still sweety right?" I asked as they pulled away and laughed._

_"We know but you did awesome!" Lindy stated as I smiled._

_"Yeah those five touch downs you made, AMAZING!" Logan added._

_"That was pretty amazing; but the takle you took was pretty bad." Delia said as I nodded._

_"It also hurt." I said as I moved my left shoulder from where I was tackled._

_"Still you did an amazing job boy-friend." Sherri said as she kissed me on the lips._

_I swore I saw something snap in Lindy when Sherri kissed me. Because the next thing I knew she jumped and began to attack her and the two started fighting. This was bad._

_As the fought I tried to pull Sherri off of Lindy with Jasmine's help and Logan tried to pull Lindy off of Sherri with Delia's help. It was one big group of people in a huge mess._

_"Guys stop! This is not worth the fight!" I yelled trying to get them to stop._

_"Why couldn't my parents have gotten a dog instead of a girl!?" Logan yelled as I sighed._

_"Logan I will hurt you too!" Lindy yelled as Sherri charged making me move forward._

_"Stop!" Delia, Logan, Jasmine, and I yelled as we all fell on our knees to the ground._

_"Hey!" A voice yelled as we ignored it and kept going. "Hey! STOP FIGHTING!" _

_We instantly stopped and we looked pretty funny. Jasmine and I were each holding onto one of Sherri's feet and Logan and Delia were holding onto one of Lindy's feet._

_Sherri and Lindy were at each other's throats and their position was even worse. They hands looked like they were trying to rip each other's hair out and they were mad._

_"What is this nonsense!?" Another voice asked as we all looked up at them._

_"That depends are the security cameras working? Because that might affect our answer." Delia explained as the two people gave her weird looks._

_"Delia it's no one from school." Logan said with a look._

_"So...who are you?" Lindy asked as everyone let go and stood up._

_"My name is Josh Silverstien and this is my pale Tom Himmel." Josh explained instantly._

_"You kids are hilarious, and from the things we've seen and heard, we want you on television." Tom said with a smile._

_"But - Our parents - I mean they may not be okay with this!" Lindy explained with a frown._

_"Oh but they will be, as soon as we talk to them for you." Josh finished with excitement as Tom nodded in agreement._

_"Yeah! I'm gonna be on tv!" Sherri shouted with excitement._

_"Um...about that...we only want the five friends, not you, you're just...yeah..." Tom _

_"Ugh!" Sherri yelled as stormed off._

_"Were gonna be on tv!" We all yelled as we high-fived one another._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Yeah! Now in the next chapter there's going to be a time skip like a big one, but don't worry you're not going to miss anything important to the story. So yeah about time lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter six coming soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. The Meeting

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well guys here's chapter six! Sorry for the four day wait but I'm back home from Disney and I have a better access to a computer instead of an iPad so it will make everything easier :) Also thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter I love you all so much and remember I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter six! :)**

**P.S - Remember there's a time skip in this, don't worry you didn't miss anything I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Meeting

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

_"My name is Josh Silverstien and this is my pale Tom Himmel." Josh explained instantly._

_"You kids are hilarious, and from the things we've seen and heard, we want you on television." Tom said with a smile._

_"But - Our parents - I mean they may not be okay with this!" Lindy explained with a frown._

_"Oh but they will be, as soon as we talk to them for you." Josh finished with excitement as Tom nodded in agreement._

_"Yeah! I'm gonna be on tv!" Sherri shouted with excitement._

_"Um...about that...we only want the five friends, not you, you're just...yeah..." Tom_

_"Ugh!" Sherri yelled as stormed off._

_"Were gonna be on tv!" We all yelled as we high-fived one another._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So that explains how it started." Tom said as Josh nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain the mess you all made here!" Josh stated with a frown.

"Well that's how it started like you said." Logan said as he rolled his eyes to himself.

"But the worst things that happened was when we got here to the studio." Delia added.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked with confusion as both writer's looked at the kids.

"I can go from here." Delia said as everyone looked at her.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was gonna have to talk again." Lindy said with a smile.

"Please no one wants to hear you anymore." Logan stated as Lindy glared at him.

"Anyway when we arrived we meet our set and someone we all knew from tv..." Delia

_Flashback_

**_Delia's Pov_**

_A week later Lindy, Logan, Garett, Jasmine, and I were all walking into a Hollywood studio and we couldn't believe it! We were all so excited that we still thought this was a dream. _

_The two writers of our show that we meet Tom and Josh were showing us around our set and the Disney studio's. We also learned that our tv show was called I Didn't Do It. _

_"So the dressing rooms are to the right and the set is to the left." Tom finished saying._

_"Are there any final questions?" Josh asked as we all shook our heads._

_"Alright well you kids can look around the set for a while and we'll meet up soon." Tom _

_"Wait were will you be!?" Lindy asked with wonder and confusion._

_"We need to talk to our boss so we'll meet you all on set later." Josh explained again._

_Instantly as soon as everyone finally understood Tom and Josh we said goodbye to them and they told us to meet them in the middle of the set in two hours. So we were alone. _

_We all looked at one another as if we were trying to figure out what the other member of our group was thinking. Before we knew it, we all started to get excited and happy._

_"This is amazing! Can you guys believe were in Hollywood!?" Jasmine asked with a smile._

_"I know; I still think this is a dream." Garett added as I nodded in agreement._

_"But let's go look at the set I bet it's gonna be amazing!" Lindy stated with excitement as we all nodded. _

_As we walked around the set for our new show we were amazed at how detailed everything looked. They had gotten the Watson's basement and how perfect, and our hang out Rumble Juice, and our own school DITKA High. Seriously it was amazing! _

_However as we walked around we were all so distracted by the set that Logan accidently bumped into someone making all of us bump into him. Everyone instantly took a few steps backwards after we ran into each other, we all looked up at the person. _

_"OMG! You're Selena Gomez!" Jasmine stated with excitement as she and Lindy began to squeal, we all covered our ears. _

_"Yes I am, and it's so nice to meet fellow fans." Selena said as she shook all of our hands. _

_"So um, what re you doing here? Not to be rude, but we know Wizards is over, so why are you still here?" I asked with wonder._

_"Delia! Don't be mean!" Lindy said as she sent me a warning look._

_"Oh no it's okay; and I'm here to check out this set for the new show called I Didn't Do It." Selena said with a smile._

_"Why?" Logan asked with wonder as Selena smiled at him._

_"Because I still like to keep in touch with my inner Disney child, and I also wanted to meet the new Disney stars." Selena explained._

_"Oh well good news for you; you just meet us." Garett said as Selena grabbed a snack from the table._

_"Oh so you're the I Didn't Do It stars?" Selena asked as we all nodded. "Awesome well I wish you luck with you're show!" She added._

_"Aw thanks!" I said as we all smiled at one another._

_"Well I have to go so I'll see you around, and oh, here's my number why don't you call me sometime?" Selena said as she wrote down her number on a slip of paper and handed it to Logan and winked to him, and then walked away. _

_End of Flashback_

"Okay that doesn't tell us anything except for the fact that Selena Gomez gave Logan her number." Josh said as Tom nodded.

"That's the thing; the number is what started this whole problem again!" Lindy said as everyone looked at her with confusion.

"Why?" Tom asked with confusion as he looked at Lindy.

"Well I guess I'll carry on with the story." Lindy said with a smile.

"Okay so now Lindy will tell and I will be over here on the couch." Logan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Anyway as I was saying Logan wanted to call Selena, but Jasmine was against the whole idea..." Lindy began again.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! This is where things are going to get even more interesting so yeah...Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW :) Chpater seven coming soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Jealousy

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter I love you all so much and you all are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter seven! :) **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jealousy

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

"Okay that doesn't tell us anything except for the fact that Selena Gomez gave Logan her number." Josh said as Tom nodded.

"That's the thing; the number is what started this whole problem again!" Lindy said as everyone looked at her with confusion.

"Why?" Tom asked with confusion as he looked at Lindy.

"Well I guess I'll carry on with the story." Lindy said with a smile.

"Okay so now Lindy will tell and I will be over here on the couch." Logan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Anyway as I was saying Logan wanted to call Selena, but Jasmine was against the whole idea..." Lindy began again.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Lindy's Pov_**

_I couldn't stop smiling at all, my dream of becoming famous was finally coming true and I got tohave my brother and my best friends along for the ride! Not only that but the set it just like home, and we already meet Selena Gomez! This was amazing! _

_So now we were sitting in the basement set on the couch and chairs just like we alays did at home. Honestly it didn't feel any different, it felt the same, and everything we were doing was pretty much the same. I loved it, it was a home away from home._

_"What do you guys want to do?" Garett asked with wonder as he and Logan stood at the foosball table. "Literally! I'm boared." _

_"Now we know what you're doing." I said as Garett sent me a look and rolled his eyes._

_"Lindy he's right; it's just like at home; were sitting around waiting for something to happen." Jasmine explained with annoyance._

_"Yeah can we seriously do something please!?" Delia asked as I noticed everyone looking at me._

_"Why are you all looking at me!?" I asked with confusion as I looked at everyone._

_"Because you're normally the idea person in this group; were in Hollywood let's do something!" Logan said with happiness._

_"Okay what do you guys want to do?" I asked as Garett sent me a look again. "What?" I asked with confusion._

_"I already asked that." Garett said with annoyance._

_"Hey! Don't blame me, blame the author of this story!" Lindy stated in defense._

_"You broke the fourth wall, I curse you!" Delia stated as she waved her hands at Lindy._

_"It was bound to happen sometime." I explained with a small laugh. "But seriously what do you guys want to do?" I asked again._

_"Let's go see the Hollywood sing closer in person!" Jasmine stated as we all nodded, we began to leave._

_"Oh and we can visit other Disney set's." I added as everyone agreed once more. _

_"You guys can do that, all I know is that I'm gonna call Selena and hopefully set up a date with her." Logan said with a smile._

_"Really?" I asked in annoyance._

_"What?" Logan asked in confusion._

_"Were in Hollywood and the first thing you want to do is hit on girls?" I asked. "Actually I'm not that surprised." I added._

_"I don't think that's a good idea." Jasmine said as we all looked at her._

_"Why not?" Logan asked with confusion as Jasmine rolled her eyes._

_"Because she's not good for you I can already tell." Jasmine explained. "Plus you know nothing about her." She added._

_"One you don't know her, and two not knowing anything about her gives another reason to date her." Logan explained with a smile. _

_"Ugh!" Jasmine cried in annoyance as she stormed out the room; we all gave her confused looks._

_"I'll go talk to her." Garett said as he began to walk out the room after Jasmine._

_We stood there with confusion as Garett went after Jasmine. None of this was making sense; why would Jasmine not want Logan to go out with Selena Gomez? Unless there was a reason for it...wait a minute the worry, and jelouse tone!_

_No way! Jasmine liked Logan! My brother, someone actually liked my brother! OMG! Wait...she didn't want us to know, that's why she stormed off, man...now I can't say anything to her. But still this was sooo cute and kind of gross...but still she liked Logan! _

_End of Flashback_

"Wait you liked me?" Logan asked Jasmine with shock and happiness as he smiled at Jasmine.

"Who says I still do? You were a jerk to me and all you cared about was Selena!" Jasmine explained with hurt and anger in her voice.

"I didn't know at the time, what do you want from me!?" Logan asked with wonder as he held his arms up in defense.

"Guys!" Lindy yelled as the two stopped and looked at her. "We have a story to tell." Lindy explained with a look.

"Yes you do." Tom stated as everyone groaned, he turned to Jasmine and Garett. "So what happened when you two left?" He asked.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Garett asked as Jasmine shook her head.

"No could you tell it, I'll sound like an idiot when I tell this to everyone?" Jasmine explained as Garett nodded.

"Of course; so after I walked out after Jasmine I tried to get her to talk to me and this is what happened..." Garett explained.

_Flashback_

**_Garett's Pov_**

_After Jasmine ran off I followed hoping to find her and get her to talk about whatever just went on. I know I never act like it but a lot of times I worry about her because she's so delicate and anything will make her easily upset. That was why I'm so worried. _

_When I walked past half of the set's of the studio I finally found her in the school hallway set and she was sitting on the stairs sort of almost about to cry. I turned the corner and walked over to where she was sitting; just as I began to arrive; she began to cry._

_"Jas; what's wrong?" I asked making her look up at me._

_"Just leave me alone Garett alright! Just leave me alone!" Jasmine yelled at me as I frowned and blinked a couple of times._

_"Okay I'm gonna let that one go because I know you're upset." I explained. "But really what's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her. _

_"Since I know you won't leave me alone, can I talk to you?" Jasmine asked as I nodded._

_"Of course you know you can always talk to me about anything." I finished as she sighed._

_"Have you ever been so in love with someone who only noticed you as a friend and nothing else?" She asked me as I nodded._

_"Can I tell you something?" I asked as Jasmine nodded. "Yes; yes I have and I know it hurts." I explained as she looked at me._

_"You have?" Jasmine asked in confusion and shock as I nodded. "With who?" Jasmine asked again with interest._

_"I'll tell you if you tell me who you're in love with." I bargined as she nodded in agreement. _

_"That sounds fair." Jasmine said with a smile. "On the count of three we'll tell each other out loud." Jasmine said as I nodded._

_"One..." I counted._

_"Two..." She counted._

_"Lindy." I stated at the same time as Jasmine._

_"Logan." Jasmine said at the same time as me; we both blinked and looked at one another._

_"Wow...small world hu?" Jasmine asked as I nodded. _

_"Yes. But do you feel better now?" I asked with hope and a smile._

_"I do but it still hurts." Jasmine said as I put my arm around; we stood up._

_"I know but trust me, you'll learn to live with the pain and you'll move on soon enough." I explained as we began to walk back._

_Together we walked back to everyone else and honestly the whole time back we talked about the love problem together. Jasmine felt better and I felt better too. Sometimes talking with someone just makes everything better; we even promised to keep it low. _

_When we arrived back to Lindy; Logan; and Delia they were waiting for us to return. Everyone was in a better mood and everything was back to normal, so we all agreed to go have some fun in Hollywood for the two hours we had before we worked. _

_End of Flasback_

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Oh...seems like Jasmine likes Logan and Garett likes Lindy...yeah! What's gonna happen now? Will Logan try to hook up with Selena still? Wanna find out...then REVIREW! Lol also thanks so much for reading and like I said please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eight coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Second Meeting

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter eight! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Second Meeting

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

_"Lindy." I stated at the same time as Jasmine._

_"Logan." Jasmine said at the same time as me; we both blinked and looked at one another._

_"Wow...small world hu?" Jasmine asked as I nodded. _

_"Yes. But do you feel better now?" I asked with hope and a smile._

_"I do but it still hurts." Jasmine said as I put my arm around; we stood up._

_"I know but trust me, you'll learn to live with the pain and you'll move on soon enough." I explained as we began to walk back._

_Together we walked back to everyone else and honestly the whole time back we talked about the love problem together. Jasmine felt better and I felt better too. Sometimes talking with someone just makes everything better; we even promised to keep it low. _

_When we arrived back to Lindy; Logan; and Delia they were waiting for us to return. Everyone was in a better mood and everything was back to normal, so we all agreed to go have some fun in Hollywood for the two hours we had before we worked. _

_End of Flasback_

* * *

"Wait a minuet! Wait a minuet!" Lindy yelled as everyone looked at her. "You two told each other but not us!?" Lindy asked in shock.

"Yes." Garett said as he crossed his arms.

"That is not fair at all; I didn't find out till - " Lindy began as Jasmine cut her off.

"Don't ruin the story!" Jasmine snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry." Lindy said with a look.

"Still though you guys could have at least told me." Delia said as she indicated to herself.

"Ugh! Before you all get into a stupid argument please someone tell us what happened after!" Josh stated with a groan.

"I can go on!" Logan said with a smile.

"Yes! Please tell us you're side of the story!" Tom stated as everyone sent him a confused look.

"Okay well after all that; two days later we were getting ready to rehearse the first scene of the first episode." Logan explained.

"What's that have to do with the set being torn apart?" Tom asked with confusion as he and Josh looked at the kids.

"It does because that day Cole Sprouse showed up and began to hit on Lindy and Garett wasn't happy..." Logan began.

_Flashback_

**_Logan's Pov_**

_Two days later we were all sitting on the set of I Didn't Do It getting ready to film the first scene live in front of an audience. Of course we were all nervous but after reading the script and learning that if we messed up we did it again; we calmed down some. _

_As we all got ready to shoot our first scene Garett and I instantly covered our ears when Lindy, Jasmine, and Delia screamed. When they finished we both turned to look at what the girls were screaming about. Our eyes landed and a boy standing in the doorway._

_"Who is that? And why are you screaming about him?" I asked with annoyance and confusion._

_"It's Cole Sprouse from the Suite Life Series!" Lindy stated with excitement. "Honestly how are we related!?" Lindy questioned. _

_"Shh...guys he's coming over here!" Jasmine exclaimed as she kept hitting me on the arm. _

_"Okay ow!" I stated as I grabbed Jasmine's hands to stop her; she pulled away from me._

_"Hello." Cole said as he walked up to us._

_"Hi..." Lindy, Jasmine, and Delia said together in a dreamy voice which made both me and Garett roll our eyes. _

_"You're the new stars of this show I Didn't Do It right?" Cole asked as we all nodded._

_"Yeah and you're one of the stars of The Suite Life Series." Lindy said with a smile._

_"Oh so I'm guessing you're a fan?" Cole as the girls nodded. "Well I think I might be a fan of this show already." Cole said as he winked at Lindy who smiled back. _

_"Really? You haven't even seen our show yet?" Delia asked as I smacked my forehead, even I got that. _

_"Yeah." Cole said with a smile as he walked over to a near by table and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from it. _

_"So anyway are you gonna come and watch us film the pilot episode?" Lindy asked with hope and a smile._

_"I believe I am, me and my brother Dylan bought tickets a week a head." Cole said as he handed Lindy the paper._

_"What's this?" Lindy asked with interest and confusion._

_"My number...call me, and maybe after you're first live taping we can celebrate together just the two of us." Cole said._

_"Okay I will..." Lindy said in a dreamy voice as Cole waved goodbye to everyone._

_Instantly after Cole had left the room Lindy began to squeal with Jasmine and Delia while me and Garett covered our ears in annoyance. Watching the scene I rolled my eyes and when I looked over at Garett I noticed him giving Lindy an upset look...hm..._

_When the girls were finished with their squealing we were called to set to rehearse for the live taping in two days. The whole time on our way Lindy was talking to Delia and Jasmine on weather or not she should call Cole they agreed...and she made fun of me..._

_End of Flashback_

"So now we know why Garett and Jasmine we were mad at us almost the whole time." Lindy said as Logan nodded.

"Sh...you're spoiling the story!" Delia cried in annoyance.

"Oh dang it!" Lindy said as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "I blame this on the author." Lindy groaned.

"Lindy! You just broke the fourth wall." Garett complained as Lindy sent him.

"Hello! We have a story to tell here." Jasmine said. "Also Garett...we knew it was bound to happen sometime." Jasmine stated.

"Oyi!" Garett said as he smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Whatever can we just get on with the story please!?" Tom questioned as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah what happened after Cole gave Lindy his number?" Josh asked with interest.

"Well after he gave her his number, Logan called Selena and agreed on their date, and Lindy called Cole and agreed also." Delia said.

"Right so what happened?" Tom asked with annoyance, he just wanted them to go on.

"After they called them, they told us about their dates and Garett and I weren't happy; believe me we weren't..." Jasmine began.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Trust me guys this story is moving; it's moving slowly; but it's still moving. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter nine will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. A Fight?

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks to everyone who has read the last chapter you guys ROCK but please if you read the chapter please remember to REVIEW! I was kind of upset when no one did so maybe this chapter will gain some. Anyway to let you know this chapter is a little tense between the friends so yeah please ENJOY chapter nine! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

A Fight?

* * *

**Previously on I Didn't Do It...**

"Whatever can we just get on with the story please!?" Tom questioned as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah what happened after Cole gave Lindy his number?" Josh asked with interest.

"Well after he gave her his number, Logan called Selena and agreed on their date, and Lindy called Cole and agreed also." Delia said.

"Right so what happened?" Tom asked with annoyance, he just wanted them to go on.

"After they called them, they told us about their dates and Garett and I weren't happy; believe me we weren't..." Jasmine began.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Jasmine's POV _**

_I sat in hair and make-up the next morning getting ready to rehearse the pilot episode again. Delia and Garett were next to me, and we were talking about what we wanted to do after we worked for the day. All we knew was that it took us a few hours to practice. _

_As my hair stylist was working on my hair I looked over the script and practice reading my lines in my mind so I knew them. Garett was highlighting his lines, and Delia was practicing with me. So pretty much all three of us were busy getting ready for the day._

_"Guys! Guess what!?" Lindy stated as she and Logan came running into the room a few minuets later. _

_"What!?" Delia asked with confusion as we all looked at the twins._

_"I got a date with Cole!" Lindy stated as Delia and I began to squeal once more with Lindy. _

_"What!?" Garett asked in shock and a little bit of hurt at the same time as we squealed; I knew he'd be hurt. _

_"Yeah I called him yesterday and it's Friday after we film the pilot." Lindy explained with a smile as Garett rolled his eyes. _

_"That's awesome Lindy; I'm happy for you." I told her with a smile as we hugged._

_"Thanks but I'm not the only one with news." Lindy said with excitement. "Logan tell them!" Lindy said as she pushed him forward._

_"Okay...okay...gosh no need to be pushy." Logan said with a small laugh._

_"What's the big news!?" Delia asked again with interest as she looked at Logan._

_"I got a date with Selena as well." Logan explained with a smile; Garett and Delia congratulated him. _

_"What!?" I asked in shock and hurt just like what Garett had asked not to long ago._

_"Yup and our date is Friday after we film as well and Selena's coming to see the episode be filmed." Logan said with happiness._

_Now I knew how Garett felt. Selena walks into Logan's life and thinks she can just steal him from me! Ugh! I bet you this is what Garett was thinking also...only with Cole and Lindy. Still I told him I was happy fo him and we all finished getting ready. _

_But as I got into the outfit in the dressing room that our outfit designer choice for the first scene I couldn't help but smile. Because honestly I was going to do whatever I could to talk Logan into not going out with Selena, besides she seemed like bad news..._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay so you wanted to get Logan to not date Selena because you were jealous and you liked him?" Tom asked as Jasmine nodded.

"So as you and Garett were upset about these dates; what was going on with you two?" Josh asked Lindy and Logan.

"Well after we told our friends Garett and Jasmine kept trying to talk us out of it and finally we had enough." Logan explained.

"Yeah and on Friday before we filmed the four of us go into an argument and Delia ended up in the middle of it." Lindy added.

"That would explain why it was hard to film that day." Josh said as he looked at Tom who nodded in agreement.

"Now it makes sense, so did this happen before or after we filmed?" Tom asked with wonder as he looked at the kids.

"Before; that's why we were so good with the yelling parts." Garett explained as everyone nodded.

"So who's gonna tell what happened?" Josh questioned once more as the kids looked at one another.

"I will since it's my turn and plus I was the one trying to stop the fight." Delia said as everyone looked at her.

"Okay so...what happened, we really want to know!" Tom stated with questioned.

"Well I was sitting on the couch in the basement set when Lindy and Garett came in as well as Jasmine and Logan..." Delia began.

_Flashback_

**_Delia's Pov_**

_I was sitting on the couch on the far side of the set which would have been the Watson's basement back home. Honestly I loved it here I really did but I had to admit I missed home, and this whole set made me even more home sick. But I was still thankful._

_Not many people made it into the acting business and we were lucky so I was thankful but I still missed my home and my parents. But the good thing was I had my friends and this second home to pull me through! Speaking of friends here came Lindy and Garett. _

_"Garett just leave me alone please!" Lindy stated as she and Garett walked onto the set through the door. _

_"But Lindy I'm telling you he's bad news, remember the Cole at home!? What if he turns out to be like him...hmm?" Garett asked._

_"Well he's not! You don't even know him!" Lindy defended as I rolled my eyes; they were fighting over her date Cole? Great..._

_"You don't even know him!" Garett shot back as Lindy groaned, I stood up and walked over to them._

_"Guys stop fighting; and Garett...Lindy is allowed to date who ever she wants." I explained with a smile as he crossed his arms._

_"Ha!" Lindy said as she pointed at Garett who sent her a death glare._

_"But Lindy does it really have to be a guy named Cole? We all know how that turned out last time." I stated as Lindy frowned._

_"Ha!" Garett repeated as he pointed at Lindy again who once more shot him a death glare. _

_"Look it doesn't matter if I date Selena or not, why do you care!?" Logan asked as he and Jasmine walked onto the set._

_"Because I know all about her and Justin and it did not end well, she's not right for you." Jasmine explained as I groaned._

_"You guys too!?" I questioned as everyone looked at me._

_"Stay out of this!" Logan and Jasmine yelled together as I rolled my eyes. I walked over to them._

_"I will not stay out of this, we have a show to film live in an hour and we all need to stop fighting over someone's date!" I stated._

_"This is all you're fault!" Logan shouted as he pointed to Lindy._

_"My fault!? How is this my fault!?" Lindy asked in shock as she and Garett walked over to us. _

_"Because if you haven't gotten into a fight with Sherri we would have never been discovered and we wouldn't be here!" Logan said._

_"What!?" I asked in shock. "If I remember we were all part of that fight." I explained as everyone sent me a look. _

_"So what's that have to do with any of this!?" Lindy asked ignoring my statement._

_"We wouldn't be here and Jasmine here wouldn't be bugging me about Selena!" Logan cried as Jasmine frowned._

_"I'm sorry for trying to b a good friend." Jasmine cried as she stormed out of the room. _

_"Great look at what you did Logan; it's all you're fault now!" Lindy said as I put my head on the couch top and looked up._

_"Oyi..." I stated as I rubbed my head with my fingure's as I watched my friends. _

_"Guys stop fighting!" Garett said, thank you Garett. "Lindy and I still have a few things to talk about." Garett said as I frowned._

_"Talk about what!? There's nothing to talk about, sorry that you're just jealous!" Lindy shouted as I put my head down again._

_"Jealous!? Me...yeah right...sorry you're to blind to see what's good enough for you." Garett shot back, what? _

_"At least I'm not annoying and at least I can get a date." Lindy shot back as she stormed out the room, Garett followed her. _

_I turned and looked at Logan who was still standing there with confusion as he watched Lindy and Garett walked out. Looking over at me, he gave me a weak smile, which I returned, and then he walked out. Mostly to probably go and find Jasmine to apologize. _

_Once more I groaned and flopped over the side of the couch and onto it lying across the couch trying to get ride of the head ach my friends had just given me from their fighting. This is what we all get for coming to Hollywood to become stars; just great..._

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nine! Wow things were pretty intense hu? Poor Delia, she has to put up with all of it...wonder what's gonna happen next? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter ten coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Advice

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for the reviews now I know people still read this and like this story! Thanks so much I love you all you guys are AMAZING and as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY chapter ten! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Advice

* * *

**Priveously on I Didn't Do It...**

_"Guys stop fighting!" Garett said, thank you Garett. "Lindy and I still have a few things to talk about." Garett said as I frowned._

_"Talk about what!? There's nothing to talk about, sorry that you're just jealous!" Lindy shouted as I put my head down again._

_"Jealous!? Me...yeah right...sorry you're to blind to see what's good enough for you." Garett shot back, what? _

_"At least I'm not annoying and at least I can get a date." Lindy shot back as she stormed out the room, Garett followed her. _

_I turned and looked at Logan who was still standing there with confusion as he watched Lindy and Garett walked out. Looking over at me, he gave me a weak smile, which I returned, and then he walked out. Mostly to probably go and find Jasmine to apologize. _

_Once more I groaned and flopped over the side of the couch and onto it lying across the couch trying to get ride of the head ach my friends had just given me from their fighting. This is what we all get for coming to Hollywood to become stars; just great..._

* * *

"Now we know why it was so hard to film the first episode." Tom said as Josh nodded.

"Yes but that still doesn't tell us why our whole basement part of the set is turned upside down!" Josh exclaimed with annoyance.

"Were trying to get there but you keep interrupting us." Garett said as he rolled his eyes.

"You know kid you're really starting to get on my nerves." Josh said as he sent a look to Garett.

"Sorry." Garett apologized.

"Anyway someone please go on with the story; what happened after the fights?" Tom asked as he and Josh looked at everyone.

"Well I guess I can go on from here." Lindy explained as everyone looked at her.

"Alright so what did you do about Garett?" Josh asked with interest.

"After my fight with Garett and Logan's fight with Jasmine; Logan and I decided to talk about it..." Lindy began once more.

_Flashback_

**_Lindy's Pov_**

_After finally getting Garett to leave me alone after out fight with not only us but with Logan, Delia, and Jasmine as well I walked into my dressing room. I sat down on the couch that was in my room and turned on the television. I was really upset and hurt. _

_What confused me was that Garett was so concerned about stopping me from going out with Cole. Why did it bother him so much? I mean he never cared before when I went out with someone. With a sigh there was a knock on the door. _

_"Come in!" I called as the door opened and Logan walked into the room, I groaned. "What do you want?" I asked with annoyance._

_"Well hello to you too." Logan said with sarcasm. "But I need to talk to you about Jasmine and Garett." Logan said. _

_"Okay about what?" I asked as I sat up; he came over and sat next to me. _

_"About them! I mean why do they care what we do!?" Logan asked in annoyance and frustration._

_"I don't know but it's bugging me too I mean I hate fighting with my friends but Garett won't let the subject go." I explained._

_"Same here; Jasmine keep's bugging me about the subject as well, why?" Logan asked as I shrugged._

_"I can help you out!" A voice shouted as a little girl jumped out from behind the couch the were sitting on they both screamed._

_"Who are you!?" I questioned in panic as both Logan and I tried to get our breath's back._

_"My name is Skai Jackson." Skai explained with a smile._

_"...And what are you doing in my sister's dressing room?" Logan asked with concern and fright._

_"Wait! You mean this isn't the Jessie set!?" Skai asked as we shook our heads. "Dang it! No wonder no one ever found me." _

_"Hu?" Logan and I asked in confusion._

_"Anyway like I said I think I can help you guys with you're little drama problem." Skai said as she came out from behind the couch._

_"Look that's cute kid but were like seventeen and you're like nine so I doubt you don't know much about this stuff." Logan said._

_"Logan!" I cried in a warning voice._

_"People I am twelve!" Skai said with annoyance. "But do you want my help or not!?" Skai asked as she crossed her arms._

_"Sure why not; can't hurt right?" I asked as Logan sent me a are-you-kidding-me look. _

_"Okay I may not know these Jasmine and Garett kids but by the sounds of it, it sounds like they like you two." Skai explained._

_"What!?" Logan and I asked in shock, why would she suggest that._

_"Oyi..." Skai said as she slapped her forehead. _

_"What I'm saying is that if there upset you're going out with Selena and Cole then it means their jealous and like you." Skai finished._

_"Wait how do you know who were going out with?" Logan asked in confusion._

_"It's Hollywood news spread really fast around here." Skai explained with a laugh. _

_"Okay so you think Jasmine likes Logan and Garett likes me? As in more the friends?" I asked with wonder and thought._

_"Yes! They like you; like crush like you...their jelouse because they want to be the one's going out with you!" Skai added._

_"Now it all makes sense!" I stated as Logan nodded._

_"Thank you!" Skai said as she looked at her watch. "Oops I have to go I'll be late for work; hope it all works out for you!" Skai said._

_With that she was out the door and Logan and I were left to stare after her in confusion. Is she right? Does Jasmine like Logan? And does Garett like me? So much was going through my head that I had no idea what to do at all, Logan was even confused._

_But actually I wasn't surprised at Logan being confused he always is...but me!? I sat here and thought some more, but the one thing I just thought about was how did Skai even get into my room in the first place, and why is she somehow right...? _

_End of Flashback_

"You guys realize you just took advice from a twelve year old right?" Jasmine asked with shock as Lindy and Logan nodded.

"Believe me, I didn't want to, but Lindy did so I went along with it." Logan explained with a frown.

"Okay so now you're starting to figure out that what Skai said was true; so what happens next?" Josh asked with confusion.

"Well after we talked to Skai me and Logan when looking for Jasmine and Garett." Lindy explained as Logan nodded.

"Yes but when we found them, they wouldn't talk to us, and Selena and Cole decided to show up at the scene as well." Logan added with a frown.

"Wait! So Selena and Cole entered the scene when you found you're friends?" Tom asked as the twins nodded.

"Yup but Jason Earels, Dove Cameron, and Bradly Steven Perry came into the mix as well." Delia added as everyone nodded.

"Okay now I'm confused, how did half the Disney stars get into this?" Josh asked as he looked at everyone.

"I guess it's my turn." Garett said. "When Lindy and Logan found me and Jasmine we were hanging out with some friends..." Garett began as everyone looked at him.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! How was it? Hm...I wonder how everyone get's involved, anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eleven is gonna be up soon and were almost done with this story as well. :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Confession Part 1

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for reading the last chapter guys you all ROCK! And two updates in one day! I had some time and thought why not plus this story is almost finish and I kind of want to get it done so I can work on some new ideas for one-shots I had for IDDI. Anyway as normal I own nothing from IDDI so ENJOY and come on guys please remember to REVIEW I love hearing all of you're thoughts! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

* * *

Chapter 11

Confession Part 1

* * *

**Priveously on I Didn't Do It...**

"Yes but when we found them, they wouldn't talk to us, and Selena and Cole decided to show up at the scene as well." Logan added with a frown.

"Wait! So Selena and Cole entered the scene when you found you're friends?" Tom asked as the twins nodded.

"Yup but Jason Earels, Dove Cameron, and Bradly Steven Perry came into the mix as well." Delia added as everyone nodded.

"Okay now I'm confused, how did half the Disney stars get into this?" Josh asked as he looked at everyone.

"I guess it's my turn." Garett said. "When Lindy and Logan found me and Jasmine we were hanging out with some friends..." Garett began as everyone looked at him.

* * *

_Flashback _

**_Garett's Pov _**

_I laughed as I sat with Jasmine and Delia. We were hanging out with some Disney stars who had came to visit us this morning which was now Monday. Jason Earels, Dove Cameron, and Bradly Steven Perry were all here and they had welcomed us to Disney. _

_As we hung out Lindy and Logan had finally found us after a whole day of being gone. They didn't really seem mad anymore and they ran over to us as soon as they saw us. All three of our new Hollywood friends looked at them with confusion and fight._

_"Guys! We need to talk!" Lindy stated as she pointed to Jasmine and I. _

_"About what!? You already told us to back off, so we are, aren't you happy about that!?" Jasmine asked as I nodded in agreement._

_"No were not! We really need to talk because now we understand everything." Lindy added as Logan nodded in agreement as well. _

_"Ugh! Can we talk later? Were kind of in the middle of hanging with some people." I said as Lindy and Logan shook their heads._

_"No were talking about this now because Jasmine...I love you too!" Logan shouted as Jasime and I looked at him in shock._

_"What!?" Jasmine and I asked in confusion; Jason, Dove, and Bradly were looking at us with confusion as well._

_"Okay I might regret asking but what is he talking about?" Dove asked as Jasmine and I shrugged. _

_"Yeah what are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at Logan with confusion. _

_"After taking advice from a friend we realize why you're upset because you guys are in love with us!" Lindy shouted with a smile._

_"What!?" Jasmine and I asked again only this time in shock. _

_"Just admit it Garett you have a crush on me, and Jasmine you have a crush on my brother!" Lindy added with happiness. _

_"Wow...this just got really awkward." Bradly stated as Jason and Dove nodded._

_"Look guys I don't if what she's saying is true, but if it is admit it, it will make you feel a lot better." Jason explained._

_"It's not - okay maybe it is; but why do you care you're dating Cole and Logan's dating Selena!" I stated in annoyance and anger. _

_"No were not, at least I'm not dating Cole." Lindy explained with a frown. "I only hung out with him once." She added._

_"Really because by the looks of it, it was a date." I explained as I crossed my arms and glared at her. _

_We all stood there glaring at one another and Jason, Dove, and Bradly looked at us with worry. They knew we were friends, so it wasn't surprising when they were shocked to see us fight, this isn't the first time we fought. Believe me, it wasn't. _

_As much as I wanted to admit my feelings for Lindy I was just afraid if I did, she was going to crush them. But I also betted that Jasmine wanted to admit it as well, looking at her I noticed she was glaring at Logan as well, this was not going to end well at all.._

_End of Flashback_

"Now I'm even more confused...what does Jason, Dove, and Bradly have to do with all of this?" Josh asked with confusion.

"Nothing." Delia said as Tom and Josh sent her a look. "They were just there at the wrong time and place." Delia explained.

"Wait so then what happened after Garett said it was called a date?" Tom asked as he looked at everyone.

"Um a lot happened after Garett blabbed his mouth." Jasmine said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Garett cried in hurt. "I did not blab I was telling the truth, there's a difference." Garett stated in defense.

"Whatever please someone just go on with the story!" Josh yelled as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah I want to know what happens." Tom added as he looked at everyone with interest.

"Guess it's my turn to tell." Logan said with a look. "Well after Garett said that to Lindy things kind of got ugly..." Logan began.

_Flashback_

**_Logan's Pov_**

_I looked at Garett in shock as he spat those words out to my sister. In all my life that I have known Garett I never seen him this mad and I never heard him say something like that in that kind of tone to anyone. There was no doubt he got Lindy for sure. _

_However I looked away from Garett and Lindy and looked at Jasmine since I had my own problem with her. Don't get me wrong I liked Selena yeah...I mean who couldn't she was a total babe! But to be honest I loved Jasmine more I was to afraid to tell her. _

_"Someone talk please! This silence is bothering me!" Delia stated soon enough with annoyance. _

_"Stay out of this!" Lindy, Garett, Jasmine and I yelled as Delia groaned and slapped her forehead, poor Delia stuck in our drama._

_"Look guys were gonna go now because honestly we don't want to be in the middle of the drama." Bradly explained._

_"Alright see you around?" Garett asked as Bradly nodded, they high-fived before Bradly left with Dove and Jason._

_"By Jasmine!" Dove said as she waved to her, Jasmine waved back and the three walked out. _

_"Guys see what you did you made out friend leave!" Jasmine cried with a frown as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms._

_"But were you're friends." I said as I pointed to me and Lindy with confusion._

_"Yeah I thought so to until you blew us off for Cole and Selena!" Jasmine yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. _

_"Says the two that were just hanging out with Jason, Dove, and Bradly!" Lindy shot back as I nodded in agreement._

_"Ugh! Guys please stop fighting! See what fame is doing to us, were being pulled apart just admit you like one another." Delia said._

_"Yeah like I'd ever admit I like that idiot over there!" Jasmine said as she nodded to me, okay that hurt._

_"And like I would ever like that priss over there next to the idiot." Garett stated as well as he nodded to Lindy. _

_"At least I'm not afraid to defend myself from bullies." Lindy stated back as she walked up to Garett._

_"At least I'm not double sided." Garett shot back._

_"Guys give me the time of day where as girl don't give you the time of day and I wonder why!" Lindy shot again. _

_"Blondie!" Garett shouted in annoyance._

_"Germeaphboic!" Lindy yelled as she crossed her arms. _

_"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you!?" Garett asked as I looked at him in shock._

_"Please for the love of lord, just kiss me!" Lindy yelled once more._

_Jasmine, Delia, and I stared in shock as Garett took Lindy and pulled her into a kiss. Wow...who knew it would take a bunch of insults to bring those two together. I was happy for them that they finally admitted their feelings but also a little creeped out._

_One because Lindy's my twin sister and two Garett's my best guy friend. But still I was still happy for them. When they pulled away the yelled at one another that they loved the other and began to kiss again. So that problem was dealt with now all I had was Jaz... _

_End of Flashback _

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eleven! Wow this chapter was pretty intense between Garett and Lindy. The next chapter will be pretty tense between Jasmine and Logan just a fair warning so yeah! Anyway thanks for reading so please remember to REVIEW and chapter twelve will be here soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	11. Confession Part 2

Hollywood Troubles - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well sadly this is the last chapter of this story! I didn't plan on it to be the end but that's just how it came out to be. So thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story! My second I Didn't Do It success story thanks so much! As normal I own nothing from IDDI so enjoy the last chapter there's some Jogan! Warnng...oops to late lol ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Confession Part 2

* * *

**Priveously on I Didn't Do It...**

_"Guys give me the time of day where as girl don't give you the time of day and I wonder why!" Lindy shot again. _

_"Blondie!" Garett shouted in annoyance._

_"Germaphboic!" Lindy yelled as she crossed her arms. _

_"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you!?" Garett asked as I looked at him in shock._

_"Please for the love of lord, just kiss me!" Lindy yelled once more._

_Jasmine, Delia, and I stared in shock as Garett took Lindy and pulled her into a kiss. Wow...who knew it would take a bunch of insults to bring those two together. I was happy for them that they finally admitted their feelings but also a little creeped out._

_One because Lindy's my twin sister and two Garett's my best guy friend. But still I was still happy for them. When they pulled away the yelled at one another that they loved the other and began to kiss again. So that problem was dealt with now all I had was Jaz._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"Wow! I did not see that coming at all." Tom said as he looked at Josh who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but what happened with you two while this all happened?" Josh asked as he pointed to Logan and Jasmine.

"Pretty much the same thing that just happened only a little different." Jasmine explained as Logan nodded in agreement this time.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tom asked as he looked at Josh who shrugged.

"I can tell you what it means." Delia said as she stepped forward, everyone looked at her with confusion.

"You can?" Josh asked as Delia nodded.

"Yeah after Lindy and Garett had their some what cute, some what gross make out session, Logan began to talk again..." Delia

_Flashback_

**_Delia's Pov_**

_I stood in shock as I watched Lindy and Garett kiss, which was adorable and a little gross at the same time, but I was happy for them. However as soon as they stopped kissing they hugged and walked out of the room together and I rolled my eyes. _

_But once I was finished rolling my eyes I looked back and forth at Logan and Jasmine trying to figure out what was going on with them, trust me this was annoying. Jasmine was staring at Logan and she had her arms crossed with a death glare towards him._

_"Would you stop staring at me like that!?" Logan asked with annoyance as he stomped his foot and sent Jasmine a look._

_"Why is it bothering you!?" Jasmine asked as I rolled my eyes._

_"Um...yeah!" Logan explained as Jasmine sent him a smirk. _

_"Good that mean's it's working." Jasmine said with a smile as I slapped my forehead with my hand. _

_"Brain damage!" Logan and Jasmine stated together as I groaned and rolled my eyes again._

_"Guys come on that's so old." I explained with a laugh. "But please stop fighting and make up Lindy and Garett did." I added. _

_"That's because their lame, and why would I want to make up with big foot over there?" Logan asked as Jasmine gasped._

_"Logan..." I groaned as I looked at Jasmine. "She looks nothing like big foot and she is not big foot." I explained as I looked at him._

_"Job stealer!" Jasmine shot back as I rolled my eyes; seriously they need to work on their insults. _

_"Very funny coming from the lady that looks like a dude without any make up on!" Logan shot back as I groaned. _

_"Ugh this is Lindy and Garett all over again." I frowned as I watched them move closer to one another. "Just kiss one another!" _

_"Stay out of this!" Jasmine and Logan yelled. _

_"Make me!" I yelled back as Jasmine stomped her foot._

_"See what you did Logan, you made Delia upset!" Jasmine yelled as I rolled my eyes._

_"My fault this is all you're fault." Logan stated back._

_"Why for actually having a crush on you!?" Jasmine questioned as Logan looked at her in shock._

_"Ha! I knew it was true!" Logan stated with a smile._

_"What no it's not - " Jasmine began as Logan cut her off._

_"Oh just kiss me!" Logan yelled as he pulled Jasmine in for a kiss. _

_I smiled again as I watched them kiss. Like before I was happy for my friends, now we can all make up and have being in Hollywood. Finally I decided to let the two be alone since they weren't going to stop kissing any time soon. I headed for the set. _

_When I finally arrived at the set of the basement I was shocked to see what was going on. Lindy, Garett, and Cole were all standing their with anger and Lindy and Logan were trying to tell Cole to get away from Lindy but what was worse was that the set was all turned upside down... _

_End of Flashback_

"And that was how the set turned upside down." Delia finished as Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, and Garett nodded in agreement.

"But what happened to Cole?" Josh asked with wonder as Lindy sighed.

"I told him off and he left before you guys came in and saw all of us." Lindy explained again with a sigh.

"Yeah and after Jasmine and I kissed a lot...we heard Lindy shouting at Cole and went in to see what was going on." Logan added.

"So to sum it all up, you guys came in after all of that and after Cole left from Lindy pushing him out." Jasmine finished.

"Alright but now you're going to have to explain it to the head of the Disney company." Tom added as everyone frowned.

"Aw man." Garett said as he snapped his fingure's.

"There going to have to explain what to me?" A voice asked as a man stepped into the room.

"I didn't do it!" Everyone shouted as the man eyed them, this was going to be a long night...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Oh and keep an eye out for more IDDI stories and some one-shots in the future from me! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
